nirvanaonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Temple Canton
The Temple Canton, located to the northwest of the Central Canton, is the supposed center for worship of Ikarus. As such, the most eye-catching building on this Canton, the supposed home of the High Preistess, is lined with signs praising the Cosmic Court. This building is also the start of the Leap of Faith Enigma. Before the redaction of Cradles, the large pyramid on the south side of this canton was the method for players to enter the Cosmic Cradle. The Temple Canton is currently connected solely to the Central Canton. The as of yet unfinished Tesla Canton seems to have been connecteed once by a now-broken bridge. Layout This canton is split into four quarters with a ring around the edge. Of the two cross-sectioning paths, only the one running east to west which connects the Executor of War and the Executor of Song can be reached from water level. The north to south path, running from the Cradle of the Oracle to the Hall of the High Preistess, is elevated so that it can only be accessed from the edge of this canton. Numerous fountains decorate the canton. The general color scheme is purple and gold, as is the teleporter to Ikarus and Ikarus' Gameworld Banner. Domiciles One major focal point throughout this canton are the three unique purple silos, called Domiciles, scattered in the water-based ground of this canton. Since the floor here, as with most cantons, is water, it is time consuming (but far from difficult) to reach these Domiciles. Each Domicile has a different content. The tallest and easternmost Domicile (called the Domicile Greater) has a player house, as well as slime blocks on the floor to make descent from the player house safe. In the shortest Domicile (fittingly named the Domicile Lesser), to the northwest, is a 3 floor exploration area. On the first floor, the ground is of Shulker boxes, some of which contain Enchanted Golden Apples. From the doorway, if the vertical lines are A, B, C, etc. and horizontal lines are 1, 2, 3 (at least) then shulkers C9, D1, F6, I3, and J8 have these apples. The top level has what appears to be a Vexation ritual with a chest at the center containing a Totem of Undying (though rumor has it that those who steal this item may be more or less cursed...) The Domicile Former, in the south east quadrant of this canton, is fairly similar to the Domicile Lesser. The multiple levels have chests galore that we don't have time to go through in total. What I can say is that they're in all nooks and crannies, so don't fail to take your time! Dungeons Sinner's Vale The Sinner's Vale Dungeon can be accessed through the Prophet pyramid thing thru a dark brown door. Player Houses Domicile Greater Caviar and Chandeliers, Contessa Baker can't touch us here! The decadent Domicile Greater has 3 beds and an unnecessary amount of chests, as well as two ender chests, several jukeboxes, armor stands, and anvils. Extra furnishings include excessive paintings and a magnificent chandelier. The golden banners really complete the look, I think. World Bosses Executor of Song The Executor of Song is a Wither Skeleton that shoots you up with a bow that does hella damage to you. This fight will certainly require either a shield or a splash potion of health. If a shield is your method of choice, it is advisable to bring this fight into the water so that its movement is slower and you can keep your cross hairs on it. Timed strikes between the Executor of Song's arrows make this battle more conducive to using a sword. Executor of Song drops a Bow with Unbreaking I, Power II, and Punch I. Don't. Panic. Executor of War The Executor of War is a Skeleton holding a golden sword with hella knockback. This world boss has crazy high health, but just a single Splash health potion from the Monastery's shop can put him out. If one such potion is not currently available to you, get Executor of War into the water below (the fact of its being on fire can't help you, as it has fire resistance) and wack it for all you can. The Executor of War drops The Sword of Cosmic Song (which may be an error). The Sword of Cosmic Song has Sharpness II, Knockback I, and Unbreaking I.